charoncontinuumfandomcom-20200214-history
"Operation Revenge"
"Operation Revenge" was a brutal military operation conducted by the Earth Commonwealth against three of the Independent planets in revenge for the defeat of Earth in the First Battle of Tolvax . Different tactics were employed for each of the three target worlds in "Operation Revenge" Operation Revenge was known as Operation Fuchou in People's Republic of China, whose soldiers lead the planning of the mission and named it. Attack on Kara Kara was one of the first worlds attacked by Commonwealth forces in the opening attacks of "Operation Revenge". Farms were flooded with fuel then fire bombed. In at least one case, the bombing was severe enough to cause a fire vortex. The planet was seen as strategically important for it's role in feeding other colonies. An eye-witness report from Floyd Pemberton documents severe damage to structures and a casualty count of around 65% in the community he was serving in the outer districts. Even that small commune merited a bombing fleet of two hundred small bombing craft, executing close range attacks on enemy installations. Pemberton documents how the bombers would descend from high altitude before pulling up sharply, flying fast and low in aggressive strafing runs, dropping burning fuel to cause as much damage as possible. Attack on Eu-Meh The punitive bombing of Eu-Meh was an attack undertaken by the People's Republic of China against it's former colony. Eu-Meh had been the jewel in the crown of the Republic when it was the most powerful nation on Earth. The colony was founded on uniquely Chinese lines and had a population of citizens who were of 96.7% Chinese extraction. The alignment of Eu-Meh with the rebellious signatories of the Treaty of Independence was a slap in the face to Mother China, and their anger manifested in demands for military retaliation to bring the colonists back into loyal subjugation. Regional Commanders were happy to punish the defection, and insisted to United Earth Spacefleet Command that the attack should be undertaken by their own forces. It was widely recognised that the bombing of the planet was excessive, and in rebuilding the colony, Eu-Mehvians took to constructing their buildings within the safety of the local mountain ranges, rather than on the ashes of the previous settlements. Attack on Parasone The attack on the world of Parasone was uniquely devastating. The plan was more detailed in its planning than either of the attacks on Kara or Eu-Meh. Admiral Nick Stevens - a surviving veteran of the First Battle of Tolvax - was given his first command The Undeniable, and his first mission was the supervision of the attack on Parasone. High powered thrusters were fitted to a number of asteroids in the belt that surrounded Parasone. At Stevens command they were launched into the atmosphere as unguided missiles. Each asteroid impact caused devastation in a 50-60 mile radius and moderate seismic activity with colossal loss of life and major damage to buildings and infrastructure. The attack was widely seen as wildly disproportionate and - had a significant number of the jet-powered asteroids not missed their target - couldv'e rendered the planet uninhabitable. Even so, the colony was massively devastated.